projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
I WANT THE CHERRY - Chuchel
Jared chases a cherry in the adorably strange game called Chuchel. Synopsis Jared doesn't know anything about Chuchel, and the game went straight into this - the main character sleeping in a house. "???" Jared tries to wake him up by various sounds. One of the characters can pour water into another character, that falls onto Chuchel, finally waking him up. Chuchel gets his cherry stolen, and then is taken away himself. Jared laughs at the comical cartoon that is playing out. Every level is about getting the cherry. Chuchel runs up a tree to get the cherry, but the tree falls down. Jared laughs as he drags the tree with him, only for the cherry to be taken again. The cherry is inside another character, and Jared tries several solutions to get it out. Jared opens it up by throwing a sign inside and jumping on it. Jared dances with the characters who are dancing and having a party inside. The cherry now bounces on top of a jelly creature. Jared tries moving the jelly creature, but the cherry just bounces back to it! Chuchel eats the jelly monster! Jared flies on one of the birds. It is like the worst Flappy Bird. Jared is reminded of several things and asks if anyone has seen them. "Nope" Jared continues to fly through the sky as the game gets stranger. Chuchel and his cherry become reunited, but get stuck in a monster and are thrown off. The first characters fight over it again, until the cherry reveals itself to be a bomb! Chuchel is in a shell, and finds a snail. The snail has arcade games inside him. Jared chooses Tetris. "Yaas!" Jared discovers that he has to survive from being crushed by Tetris blocks. The game gets bizarre with single blocks, and multiple blocks all at once. Bombs begin to fall. Jared calls shenanigans when he is killed by one of the bombs despite being behind a block. Jared reaches the cherry as a giant bomb counts down. Jared plays the Space Invaders level. Jared decides to simply wrap himself around the world to avoid the Invaders. He discovers that he has to kill the invaders. The invaders start to jump down now. A giant invader starts a boss fight, which is easily won. The final game is Pac-Man. Jared finds that he controls both Pac Man and Chuchel. A second level begins with two Pac Men. Jared uses a power up that allows him to eat the Pac Men and all the items turn into cherries. Jared finds that grabbing the bottles is in his best interest. Jared wonders if they would get into trouble from Namco for using a Pac Man clone. Chuchel is given a pill, which makes him strong enough to use a crank to get the cherry. The cherry falls, but Chuchel loses his arms. Jared sneezes. "Bless Ya" Jared has found this game to be very pleasant and weird. The characters fight over the cherry again. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos